Spinning Yarn
by Vehicle Sunshine
Summary: Gather round as Zuko and Jin tell each other their favorite tales. Competition turns fierce as each tries to tell the best story. JinkoZin
1. Ryu Washi

If you read my newer stories, you'll find out that I made Jin a fan of a Robin Hood-type character named Ryu Washi.  
Zuko: -dully- Dragon Eagle. Dumb combination.  
I like creating myths, and I like writing Zin, so I put my two loves together.

Rick: She actually owns Ryu Washi, actually. Nothing else, though...

You appreciate the simple things in life after the flu. Like breathing.

_This is the fable.  
_This is the fanfiction.  
Entire story is third person, but done in Jin's POV (Zuko will be Lee, Iroh is Mushi.)

(Begin Transmission)

_There was once a great bandit named Ryu Washi: The Dragon Eagle. His great speeds, daring getaways, and amazing cleverness made him a wonderful, if not slightly dark, page in the Eath Kingdom's history books._

_Born a Air Nomad named Yasuo, he showed great skill and could of become one of the grand masters of the art. Sadly, he had a rebellious spirit and left the Northern Temple to seek his fortune in the Earth Kingdom._

"That is a ridiculous story."

Jinlowered her scroll and glared at Lee. She had gone to great lengths to "borrow" it from the schoolhouse, and she was getting rather annoyed at his negative attitude.

"Lee, it's a fable. They're supposed to be ridiculous. If they were realistic, I wouldn't want to read them."

"Whatever." He poured them some more tea. "... Well? Keep reading!"

She smirked. "Ok, Lee..."

_He soon found a wonderful city called Ba Sing Sei. It was mostly rural farmers and artisans that lived in its great walls, but they were cut off from the rich merchants and nobles._

_The poor lived in small houses, and parents were afraid to let their sons go outside for fear that they would be mugged, or that they would go out mugging themselves._

_The rich lived in large manors, sent their children to school and wore fine clothing. The only time the poor were allowed into the Upper Ring was when they were servants to the rich._

_The monks had taught Ryu that all men were equal, so he really didn't agree with the way things worked. He started to make speeches in an underground movement, and quickly gained mass support._

Mushi quickly ran out of the backroom. "Do you kids need anything?" he asked, grinning like a maniac.

Lee groaned. "No, Uncle. Please go away..." he sighed, waving his hand dismissively.

Jin laughed behind her hand. "Your Uncle's really funny. And nice." she said.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. What part were we up to?"

She ran finger down the scroll. "Hm... I think we're near the part about the princess!" she announced happily.

"Cause what kind of story would it be without royalty." he said playfully.

Jin grinned. "You really are a royal in peasant clothing, Lee."

_The cruel Earth Kingdom king, Yukio Amarante, had three beautiful daughters: Yuki, Ichigo, and Emiko. While each girl was very beautiful, Emiko was definitely the most beautiful of them all._

_One day, when the three girls were walking in a courtyard, a young man caught Emiko's attention. He wore a ragged green cloak and had wild brown hair. Their eyes met and they instantly fell in love._

_Emiko and the mystery man met many times after that. She learned that his name was Yasuo, but the people that followed him called him Ryu Washi._

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he an Airbender?" he asked. Jin nodded. "Well, then why does he have hair? I thought the monks were bald."

She laughed. "They shaved their heads, silly. After he left the temple, he just didn't feel like shaving."

_She had never agreed with how her father ran the nation, so she ran away with Ryu. King Yukio was very angry that his daughter dishonored him, and sent dozens of government agents to dispose of Ryu._

_Ryu, fearing for the lives of his beloved and his followers, soon established a small settlement near the lush forests that bordered the great city._

"Forests? It's a desert out there."

"It wasn't always like that. My great-grandmother said that it used to be beautiful before they destroyed it all for farmland."

_They named their group the Dai Li._

"Stop."

"What is it now, Sir Whiny?"

"This story is political propaganda."

Jin glared and threw the scroll at him. "Well, if you think it's so horrible why don't you go get a story! Nothing's better than this!"

He stormed out. "A small rodent could write a better story!"

She shrieked a few incoherent curses and slumped onto the floor. She picked up the scroll, skipped to the ending, and sighed.

_Emiko grabbed her lover's hand. "Dear Ryu, will I ever see you again?" she asked, trying to hold back the tears._

_The man simply smiled and gave her a light kiss. "My sweet Emiko, I must return to my temple. I have been gone far too long."_

_A dirty faced boy burst out of the crowd. "Will we ever see you again, Sir Washi?" he asked._

_Ryu opened his gilder and shot a playful grin at them. "Keep my city safe, my friends! If I do return, I want to come home to the Dai Li!"_

Jin noticed a small fire as she was walking home. She threw the scroll into it.

"Eh. Propaganda."

(End Transmission)

In the next chapter, Zuko's going to tell a story.  
Ziggy: Sadly, he wrote it himself.  
Sadly. Maybe after that we'll have more stories, maybe some told by Iroh or other random people.  
Both: Yay political propaganda!


	2. The Little Prince

Aw... I should update this story. I loved this story.  
Ziggy: -deadpan- Bored of cross dressing and techno music already?  
It's this damn insomnia. Makes me do crazy things.

Zuko: She doesn't own Avatar, and the fable is a bastardized version of The Happy Prince by Oscar Wilde. Enjoy it, whores.

Sleep is for hookers and fat people. Who needs sleep?... I don't.

(Begin transmission)

_The Little Prince_

Jin's eyebrows raised. "I've never heard of this story before... And it's written in such sloppy handwriting..." she mumbled, holding the scroll closer to the dim light on her kitchen table.

Lee shrugged and examined Jin's home. It was shabby and small, much like his own, but very dark. "Our apartment is on the ground floor, so we don't get much sunlight." she admitted bashfully.

A few scruffy children chased a cat owl under their feet. Jin shouted a warning to them and they scampered off. "Little siblings. Can't live with 'em, eh?" she asked with a sigh.

He sighed as well. "Don't I know it..." Lee made a face. "Aren't you going to read it?"

She huffed in an outraged manner. "Why can't you read it? You can read, can't you?"

"Of course I can read!" he snapped indignantly. He then flushed. There were slight, very minute differences between Earth Kingdom writings and Fire Nation writings that made reading very hard for him. He had never liked reading, anyway. "... But you're such a better reader than I am, Jin! I love listening to you read!" he lied through his teeth.

She saw through it easily. He loved that girl. "Flattery will get you nowhere, and I am taking you to my next class, even if it is mostly all girls. Maybe we can drill some knowledge into that thick skull of yours." He glared at her and she grinned weakly. "Fine. I'll read it." She cleared her throat and continued.

_There once was a young prince living in the Fire Nation–_

Jin grimaced. "Hold on a second! This is about the Fire Nation? Ick!" she said, preparing to throw the scroll into the kitchen fire.

Lee grabbed it out of her hand and flinched. "It's... An old story. From before the war." She glared at him evenly. "Fine, I'll read it!" He sighed and picked up where she left off.

_There was once a young prince living in the Fire Nation. All of his subjects thought that he was happy, because he had everything a person could want in life: Money, power, fame._

_But, the prince was not happy. There was a hole in his heart, a hole that couldn't be filled with all the gold pieces in the world._

_For you see, the little prince was lonely. His mother and uncle had both abandoned him, leaving him to fend for himself at the mercy of his cruel father and sister. Every night he sat in his bed, watching the door in hopes that his mother would walk in and make everything better._

_But, she didn't._

_And he cried._

_The crying continued well into his teen years. Though his sister would tease him and his father would beat him for being so weak, he still watched the door and cried. Day after day. Month after month. Year after year._

_But, one day, the door did open. His heart soared. "Mom!" he cried, watching to see his mother's kind face. But, the face was not hers, yet familiar. It was one of the servant girls._

"_Beg your pardon, my Prince..." The girl was a bit older than him, tall and healthy with beautiful brown hair. Her eyes were kind. "But... I heard you crying."_

_The two formed a strange bond, unlike anything anyone had ever seen. The prince's father immediately disapproved._

"_You're a prince, and she's a peasant." the cruel king said airily as he publicly rebuked his son at court. "You must make friends within your own class."_

_But, for once, the prince went against his father and began to meet with the servant girl in secret. Their friendship grew, and they soon fell madly in love._

"_I want to run away with you." he told her one day. They were hiding in the bushes of the courtyard, her head on his stomach and a wreath of flowers in his hair._

_She frowned. "Oh, but your father--"_

_He put a single finger over her lips. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."_

_And so the couple eloped and fled to the Earth Kingdom, where they lived out their lives in peace and prosperity. The king, rightfully angry, sent armies after his son but was not strong enough to stop the power of love. Soon he gave up, died, and left the throne to his evil daughter, who ran the country into the ground._

_The End_

Jin wrinkled her nose. "You seem to have some unfinished business with your sister." she noted calmly.

He held the scroll close to his chest. "This story isn't about me! I'm not a--"

"I mean, when I was little, I wrote stories that showed me as an Airbender or a Waterbender!"

"... What?"

She grinned. "It's like the saying goes, right? Since we live in Ba Sing Se, we hardly ever get to see Firebenders. Therefor, the exotic becomes the erotic." She leaned over the table, flicking some hair out of his eyes. "Like your gold eyes. They're really rare, especially among Earth Kingdom natives. I think they're sexy."

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. "I hope my eyes aren't the only reason you like me." he said jokingly.

"No, you have a great ass, too."

"Jin!"

_Fin_

(End Transmission)

In my characterization of Jin, she:

A. Goes to a school that contains mostly female students.  
B. Has two loving but absentminded parents and countless younger siblings.  
C. Is fun-loving/happy/insane.  
D. Is seriously badass. Really. I need to write more badass Jin stories.

Insomnia: Bad for Sensei, good for readers!

Zai jian! See you guys next time! REVIEW OR I'LL THROW MYSELF INTO THE RIVER!... So no pressure, ne?


End file.
